Venting Frustration
by gawilliams
Summary: After their time in London Bones decided to seek out some "companionship" but can't do it, and she has one person to blame.  This is my fix so the two boyfriends storyline doesn't happen, especially the Deep Sea Welder.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is one that I have been thinking about for some time. I was wondering how Bones and the Deep Sea Welder got together, and this fix it story came to mind. It's AU in terms of the Deep Sea Welder, as he has a sideline in this story, but Bones does some thinking and makes the right choice this time. Don't worry. The Deep Sea Welder is only mentioned in this one. I think that after the incident with Ian in London and Booth's flirting with the female detective there, Bones would have enough pent up anger and frustrations that something would have to blow up. Here is how I see her anger showing itself. It is in two parts. This is not related to my story _Someone Special_. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Explanation: I am one who believes that Bones is much more aware and on top of pop culture and normal speech patterns than she portrays. For this story I have her drop "the act" and be painfully clear to Booth as to what she wants and expects. The act, as I call it, is, in my opinion, a protective measure for her so that she doesn't get "too" close to people and allows her to dictate the level of friendship and closeness._

_Warning: This one is a bit rougher than I usually write in a sex scene as Bones is in a mood to "feel" alive after a long drought sexually and all the happenings in previous months with Booth's having been shot, his fake death, the situation with Zack, and finally Booth's interference in regards to Ian just recently while she and Booth were in London. For those who are turned off by the notion of, or are uncomfortable reading a scene containing, anal sex, please avoid._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth blearily made his way to his door. He was not happy. It was 2 AM and someone was pounding on his front door! 2! Not 10 or 11 or some other _**halfway**_ reasonable hour, but the middle of the fucking night! He was going to ream the ass of whoever was disturbing his beauty sleep damn good for this bullshit!

"What?" he said loudly when he flung the door open. Then he saw who was on the other side of the door and his jaw dropped. Bones! And Oh My God! What was she wearing? She was dressed in a way too revealing dress that barely went down below her ass and showed way too much cleavage! Shit! She'd been on the prowl to deal with her urges! Damn it! Why hadn't he caught on during the week and done some discreet sabotage?

"Are you going to let me in?" she demanded coldly. She looked him up and down and loved the bare chest and him only wearing boxers, but she was too pissed off to do anything more than mentally appreciate it for the moment.

"Uh, yeah," he said and moved aside. He gulped as she walked by and he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra at all under that dress. He prayed that she hadn't come here after fucking some schmuck that she picked up to relieve her urges. Noticing her ass, and who couldn't in a dress that short, he could tell that she wasn't wearing any panties, either. He groaned. What was she trying to do? Give him a stroke or heart attack? "Care for a drink?" he asked, trying to think of anything other than the fact that she was dressed like that and it was arousing him.

"I've had plenty to drink tonight," she said in that same cold tone.

"Uh...not that I'm not happy to see you, Bones, but is there some reason you're here at 2 in the morning?" he asked uneasily.

"I wanted to get laid tonight," she told him bluntly.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten, almost wishing that this was some nightmare, but when he opened his eyes and she was still there in front of him, he knew this was all too real.

"Ooookkkaaayyyy," he said slowly with an exaggerated drawl.

"And because of you, I didn't," she angrily told him.

"Now Bones, I swear, I had no idea you were even going out, so I had no way of sabotaging your date," he protested, though he didn't add that if he'd known he would have made damn sure he did sabotage it. He also prayed that she didn't pick up on the fact that he'd just, unintentionally, admitted that he does sabotage her dates when able. He wanted to come out of this "discussion" still having his balls intact and able to father another child if Bones ever decided to give them a chance, and by some miracle of God decided to have a child of her own.

"I didn't have a date," she informed him bluntly.

"You were going to some sleazy bar dressed like that and pick up some nameless schmuck?" Booth exclaimed without thinking.

She raised a brow. "Dressed like what, Booth? A slut? Some woman who is out for only one thing? Or better yet, maybe a whore?" she demanded. She had a purpose here tonight, and she wanted him as off balance as possible.

"No!" Booth backpedaled. Bones must be really pissed if she was talking like this to him, and he still wasn't sure what the Hell was going on.

"And why is it that if a man goes out for the sole purpose to pick up some woman to fuck he's a stud, or some other revered term, but if a woman wants to pick up a guy to fuck for a night with no strings, she's a slut, or a tramp, or, even worse, a whore or some other derogatory term?" she demanded. "Is that how you've looked at me, Booth? Because you of all people know that's what I've done on a number of occasions since we started working together to take care of my urges when I wasn't involved with someone."

"I've never thought of you like that!" he really protested now.

"You certainly haven't approved when I've satisfied my urges," she pointed out, poking a finger at him.

Damn straight he hadn't approved! She was a whole Hell of a lot better than some no strings fuck for a night! But he'd tried that tack in London and she hadn't said anything, though she had at least turned that bastard Ian down, may he rest in peace. For a long time he'd felt that the only one good enough for her was himself, despite how unworthy he considered himself when compared to her. Unfortunately he'd been a total cluster fuck and told her some BS about a line not to be crossed.

"After your interference in London when I was thinking about spending a night with Ian, and then watching you flirt with that female detective, I decided that I've been without for too long," she told him. "I was invited to a bachelorette party that Angela arranged for a friend, and I decided that I would go and at some point take home a willing man for the weekend. Maybe a weekend or two of being fucked senseless would take care of these urges and frustrations I've been having and then I could face working with you without getting so damn angry about your ridiculous line."

Booth was not having an easy time dealing with this side of Bones. He knew it was there, had always known, as it was a side that everyone had at one time or another, but now he was seeing it and the really difficult part was that he was in some ways responsible. He also did not like being on the receiving end of her temper.

"I was about to leave after a few hours and go to a bar that I've found guys at before, but then the strippers showed up," she continued, knowing that he would react to the fact that Angela had hired male strippers for the bachelorette party. She conveniently left out the part about the toy party before the strippers showed up. She herself had placed a large order for a number of new toys and sex aids.

"Strippers!" Booth shouted. Angela was going to get an earful about bringing in male strippers when his Bones was present. Whose side was she on anyway? That kind of bullshit was guaranteed to make Bones look for some scumbag to deal with the increased arousal that a room full of naked guys would produce, especially in someone as sexual as Bones. At least he could comfort himself, minimally, with the knowledge that Bones had been doing without for some time. Small comfort, indeed, but at this moment he'd take what he could get.

"Surprised?" she asked. "Is it so difficult to imagine a room full of women wanting to see a few guys taking off their clothes and showing off their bodies for our appreciation? I thought guys at a bachelor party loved it when a female stripper showed up and spent hours shaking her tits and ass in their faces. Or are strippers supposed to be just a guy thing and women who want to see naked men are just a bunch of harlots?"

"No," Booth said firmly, though he was beginning to get very nervous, as if he hadn't been already. This Bones was damn scary, and he was still trying to figure out what she was doing here.

"Well I met a very good looking stripper tonight, and he was HOT," she told him. "I spent a lot of time with him, loving the personal dances he gave me, and I paid a lot of money tipping him while he was gyrating in front of me. Did I mention that these were fully nude male strippers? He's actually a deep sea welder and does stripping at parties for fun. I imagined sharing my hot tub with him and seeing if he was good at holding his breath while doing a little _**underwater exploration**_. I was so ready to take him home for the weekend, and he was all for it, very eager in fact, but then I saw you in my minds eye and stopped."

"What?" Booth asked. He wanted to hurl hearing her describe her _**activities**_ at the bachelorette party, but she'd startled him with her last statement.

"You!" she shouted. "I saw you and I couldn't do it! Because the man I want is not some handsome, well hung stripper, but you, Booth! I want that perfectly symmetrical body of yours for myself. I want that impressive cock of yours all to myself and enjoy the feel of it pounding in and out of my tight little pussy while I scream your name as I cum! And I realized that no matter who I pick up for a one night stand, or maybe a couple of days of round the clock sex, it would never be enough when the one I want is you."

Booth gulped. He didn't know whether to blush, or shout for joy and do a little touchdown dance in celebration. "So?" he asked meekly. Better to be cautious than risk the Boys at this critical moment.

She gave him a wicked, lecherous smile. "So you're going to give me what I've been needing," she told him. "And I'm not leaving this apartment until I'm satisfied."

Booth blinked rapidly. Already the thoughts going through his head were going to earn him a boat load of Hail Mary's and Our Fathers at his next confession. "Excuse me?" he sputtered almost incoherently.

"You, Booth, are going to be my boytoy, as Angela would say," she told him.

Booth was going to have a serious discussion with Angela about what she was teaching Bones, but that would wait. He wanted to hear more about this. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him as she sat down on the couch. "Dance!" she ordered.

"Huh?"

Her smile got even more lecherous. "I was going to fuck a stripper, Booth, so I want you to dance for me," she told him. "I still expect to fuck a stripper tonight, and you're going to be my stripper."

She knew that she was being somewhat cruel, and that she was cheapening this somewhat by talking so dirty and angrily, but her emotions were surging. The anger and frustration she felt was very real, and until they had been slaked, there was no way that they could begin this right, and attempt to have the love making experience that he so incredibly described to her a number of months ago. She wanted that, but right now she needed something more primal, more feral. She needed to feel, and in some ways endure, if that was an accurate word. The sex would have been wild and uninhibited with the stripper, but would have lacked the more primal aspect that it would have now with Booth. She only hoped that Booth would somehow understand when she was thinking more rationally. For now, though, she'd began this scenario, and she was going to see it through. Her mind, and, more importantly, her body, needed this.

Booth could have stopped this, and his more realistic side told him he should, but there was something distinctly honest about Bones and how she was acting. He couldn't stop this, given what he was sensing, even if he wanted to. But damn it, he wanted her. He'd wanted her for a long time, and he had a feeling if he screwed this up he wouldn't get another chance. He went over to his stereo and put on a compilation of Foreigner, and some other bands who had a similar beat. He'd once gone undercover for a few nights as a male stripper so he knew what to do, even if it did embarrass the Hell out of him. He was going to make damn sure that she never found out about that undercover assignment, even if it was not a fully nude club. She would never let him hear the end of it.

Bones watched Booth, and nodded in agreement with the music. She enjoyed his saunter back over to her, his lithe, fluid movements enticing and suggestive, but not obscene. He'd obviously done this before, and she would have to ask him about that some time, but not now. When he was directly in front of her she parted her legs, allowing him to move closer. He was almost so close she could feel the heat from his body, and smell the masculine scent of him. She breathed deeply, letting the natural male pheromones work on her senses.

"When I told the stripper that I'd changed my mind and left the party, he was naked," she told Booth. "Take the boxers off. I want my stripper naked. I want some eye candy first."

Taking a deep breath, Booth hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the boxers and pulled them down, exaggerating his movements so his head brushed between her breasts. He heard, and felt when her chest shifted up a bit, the sharp intake of air from Bones. He smiled to himself. He was obviously doing this right in her opinion. He was also sure his suspicions were correct and that she was not wearing any panties as he could smell her arousal when he was bent over like this. Very intoxicating! Straightening up, he looked down and saw her eyes raking over his body, taking in every square inch, then focusing on his hard on. He couldn't help it. This was Bones in front of him dressed like that and he'd actually had his head between her breasts and had smelled her arousal. How could he not be hard?

Bones licked her lips as she saw his cock once more. The first time it had been flaccid and she'd only had a moment, but this time he was right in front of her and he was so deliciously hard for her. He was long and thick, quite probably the biggest she'd ever been with, and she couldn't wait to get her hands, and other parts of her body, on it. His balls hung nice and heavy underneath and she smiled at the thought of what she would be doing with them, too.

"Did anyone say you could stop dancing just because you have your hard cock on display?" she asked him, brow raised again reprovingly. She wanted a show, damn it, and she was going to get one! Here eyes were taking in every minute detail of what he had on display between his legs.

As he began to sway again to the music, she followed the movements carefully. The potent masculinity of Booth was having its effect on her as she felt her nipples harden even further, and her pussy was very wet now, and her clit throbbing. At that moment she had only one thought, and it was one that Angela had said earlier in the evening when the strippers had arrived. _Let The Games Begin!_

_A/N: I had originally intended on making this a one shot, but decided to make into a two parter. This was the set up and I intend on posting the second part tomorrow. I have it written, but want to go over it one more time. I hope you enjoy this one. Gregg._

_A/N2: Even though this story will have a great deal of smut, it also, I think, makes the point that there would be a lot of pent up anger and frustration in Bones after they got back from London. Angry sex, or a more crazed sexual encounter, is a very realistic response in someone like Bones if she were to make a move for Booth instead of the whole two boyfriends aspect. I have always felt that the timing of the two boyfriends idea was off considering the growth of the Bones character and also the thinking that she would have had to do after her talk with the female detective at the end of the two part episode _Two Yanks In The UK_. It was simply too late in the day for that to happen, especially if she was celibate for some time and apparently waiting for something, or someone, most likely Booth. Even though not directly mentioned, I think that this smutty story addresses that idea that the two boyfriends was too __late and did not make sense in the time line. Of course, everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but I felt that it would be beneficial to make it clear where a lot of my thoughts are when writing something like this story. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the response to the first chapter to this one, and all the favorite and story alert notices. I was worried about this one as it deals with a darker side of Bones that lurks beneath the surface. That darker side will be brought out more in this chapter which is the first part scene we've all been wanting, so here it is. I've been ill and have only been able to check over this part of the scene, so I decided to cut the scene into a couple of parts so that I could at least post something. As I warned in the original notes to this story, if anal sex is a problem for anyone, this overall scene is one to avoid. The first chapter can, in many ways, stand alone and still make the same points I had been wanting to make with this story. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones licked her lips in silent appreciation of the sight before her. Seeley Booth, her partner, best friend, and the man who made her so angry at times, like now, was naked, hard as a proverbial rock, and dancing in front of her so close that he was between her legs which were spread apart in an almost silent message as she sat on the couch. She'd seen some of the most incredible statuary in the world depicting the nude male form, but Booth outshone them all. His perfectly symmetrical upper body, with his toned and muscled abs, "six pack abs" Angela would call them, were only half the beauty. The other half, his powerful, muscular, but toned, legs that led up to that magnificent cock of his were the most impressive she'd ever seen. She momentarily lost herself as she watched him sway to the excellent beat of the music, not taking her eyes off of him.

She'd come here angry, horny, and determined to let him know just what was on her mind. She'd done that, and now she was demanding that he do what she'd intended on some nameless guy to do. Namely give her a serious night, or probably weekend, of hard, wild sex. She wanted to feel it, and maybe the pleasure, and some pain, from the coupling would purge those angry emotions, and allow them to move forward and become what she was sure they could be, and what Booth had obviously been hinting at for a long time. She was almost being cruel, in a way, and making this about sex, not love, for this first time together. He would likely not be terribly happy, on an emotional level, about that, but she was confident that this was what they both needed.

She hadn't been kidding when she vented about how a person was labeled when it came to sex and sexual proclivities. It had always bothered her that women were given derogatory titles such as slut or whore when women would seek out a casual no strings sexual partner for a night of relieving the urges we all feel. Men, on the other hand, were almost heroes when they would do the same thing. There was not a doubt in her mind that many of the women at the bachelorette party would have been aghast if she had left with the stripper she'd been paying so much money to and time with. Angela would have been both pleased that she was finding some release, but also saddened that once more she was avoiding the possibility that Booth was the one that could really be for her. Wouldn't she be shocked if she could see her now?

She smiled wickedly as she blindly reached for her purse and looked up at Booth. "You know," she said with a leering tone. "A stripper gets tipped for giving a really good show." She pulled out a wad of money which was neatly folded over. "I expect you to earn your tips, Special Agent Stud Muffin. Let's see if by the end of the show you can earn enough for a new flat panel plasma TV."

Booth gulped. He was not really very comfortable to begin with, but for her to bring money into this? Now he was questioning himself, but that small twinge in his gut told him that she was not doing this to demean him, or them, but was making a point, and also purging a lot of negative emotions that they each held. He nodded a bit shakily and did a credible bump and grind, shifting his upper body forward a bit.

Bones' eyes widened in appreciation and she peeled of a ten dollar bill and let to the floor as there was no g-string on him to place the money in. The large wad fold of money held tens and twenties, for a total of nearly $1,200. She normally had that much or more on her at any one time, so this was simply her pocket money. She'd stopped at the ATM on the way over here to replenish her money after having spent quite a bit on the stripper at the bachelorette party.

"Come on, you handsome stud," she crowed. "I want a show. How about stroking that hard on of yours," she suggested naughtily. "You know you want to," she prodded.

Booth wanted to close his eyes and wake up to find this was all a bad dream, or a fantasy gone completely haywire, but he'd already tried that and was stuck with reality. He also knew that in a real strip club, like the one he'd been undercover in, the suggestions and catcalls were a whole Hell of a lot dirtier. With a sigh of complete mortification, he reached down, and while he was still moving to the music, began a five finger dance on his manhood. Yep, he was definitely going to have a word to Angela about her hiring male strippers to be anywhere near the vicinity of Bones if jacking off in front of Bones was going to be the result for poor sleep deprived Seeley. He sent up a prayer asking for Divine forgiveness when Bones dropped two twenties on the floor in front of him. He had a feeling that this would be a little more than father Mitch would be able to absolve him for by the time he was done confessing. Maybe a phone call to the Vatican to see if maybe the Pope was in a forgiving mood would help, assuming they would let him speak to His Holiness, that is.

Bones focused her wicked mind on the sight in front of her. She'd been shocked, but pleased when Booth had done what she was egging him on to do. She loved watching a man masturbate, and Booth was such a spectacular physical specimen of the male form that the show he was providing was particularly pleasing. She could feel some of the anger she'd had pent up slowly dissipating, and in its wake was the extreme arousal that she'd felt since she'd begun her own self-imposed celibacy over a year ago in the hopes of having Booth one day. His musky, masculine scent was even more pronounced and she breathed deeply.

"Does that feel good, Booth?" she asked, leaning back a bit. "How about a little visual stimulation to get you more into your job as my personal stripper?" she asked as she carefully dipped her hand into the cleavage of her dress and slowly, teasingly pulled out her right breast, and then did the same with the other, showing him some of her hidden charms.

Booth's eyes widened and his grip on Junior tightened in reflex to what he was now seeing. Bones tits on full display, and hanging out of that "come fuck me" dress she was wearing made it even more arousing. He amended his earlier idea. Even His Holiness wouldn't have enough juice to absolve him after this. It was all left to the Man Upstairs now.

The strong hand moving back and forth on the perfect cock in front of her had Bones practically mesmerized. The sight was almost too good, as she was wishing it was her hand on it, and her lips and tongue in addition to that. Her pussy was getting increasingly wet as she let her naughtier, more playful side come out for some fun. Settling back even further, she spread her legs wider and the hem of the shirt dress pulled up, revealing her pussy to him. She'd trimmed her pubic hair into a small landing strip above her slit, her labia bare. It made wearing a bikini much easier, and she knew from experience that most men loved the sight of a shaved pussy. The small amount of pubic hair she left was for her own vanity as if proclaiming that she was indeed a full grown woman. She let one hand wander to her breast and the other moved down to her pussy, teasing her folds and tickling her already throbbing clit.

"There's $500 in it for you if you can hold off cumming until I tell you you can," she teased mercilessly. She was making this as near to what she would have done at her apartment with the Deep Sea Welder the first time as she could. She wanted Booth to know that she was not going to change her own desires and urges just because it was him she was with. In a way that would be good, as it would also mean that she had no intention of letting things between them interfere with their lives outside the bedroom. That had always been her greatest fear. Not that there was a danger from enemies, but, rather, a danger that being involved would end their working partnership, which meant so much to both of them.

Booth was beginning to get into this as he woke up a bit more. The sight of Bones, spread wide and playing with herself, was definitely contributing to his waking mood. Damn she was so _**HOT**_! He didn't know if he'd be able to hold off the imminent explosion and have the control needed to do so at her command as if he was some porn star waiting for the director to give him the go ahead.

Bones could see him struggling with this whole thing, but sticking with it. Granted, she had a serious purpose behind all this, despite the fact that she enjoyed this kind of lustful, naughty sex play and would have done all this and more with the stripper, but she also wanted to push Booth and see just how sexually primal Booth really was, in contrast to the prudishness he projected. It would also be a way to work through the anger she felt at the last couple of years.

"Are you ready to begin?" she asked with a naughty grin.

"Huh?" Booth replied, thoroughly confused. Begin? What Hell were they doing at the moment? Napping?

"I'm going to see if that prudish posturing of yours is just an act, Booth," she purred, letting him see her raise her hips as she spread herself open, revealing herself in more ways than one.

_Give me strength_, Booth mentally prayed as he nodded his head in vigorous agreement. This was about to get really interesting. He decided to do a little pushing himself. "Think you can handle me, Bones?" he teased a bit, still stroking his cock, and enjoying how her eyes followed every movement of his hand.

"Wrong question, Booth," she taunted as she sat up and turned around, bending over and presenting her backside to him, her knees on the couch while she leaned on her forearms on the back of the couch. She was looking over her left shoulder and winked. "You should be asking if you can handle me!" she told him, a gleam in her eyes. "Go ahead. You've got the perfect target right in front of you."

Booth had only one thought as he moved forward and placed a hand on her perfect ass. _Let the Games begin!_

_A/N: I am writing this whole scenario with a view to their thoughts and emotions as well as the actual smut. I hope that the ideas I'm presenting are a fair representation of what they would do if the emotions built from the prior disappointments and mistakes were to come forth. Bones is a bit darker, though her emphasis at times on the show as someone who likes a somewhat "spicier" side of sex seems to imply that darker, yet fun, side of her personality. I hope to be able to have the next part reviewed and ready sometime this weekend. Sorry for the delays. Gregg._


	3. Chapter 3

_At long last here is the third chapter to this one. Being ill sure takes the oomph out of a person when it comes to even the simple things like reviewing some written work for glaring errors. I must thank MMWillow13 for her very prescient comments on trust, as they are the whole basis for much of Bones' very forward, and at times submissive (at least in this opening position), portrayal in this one as it comes to the sex now that they are going at it. I hope the wait was worth it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones looked over her shoulder, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she saw Booth, his jaw about on the floor, staring at her fully exposed ass, her tight, short dress pulled up over her hips to her waist. She was enjoying his shock, discomfiture, and arousal very much. There was no doubt he was doing some of what they'd done thus far because he wanted to show her that he was there for her in whatever capacity she needed him, but she was also certain it was his feelings for her that were the prime motivator. Pushing those thoughts aside for the moment, she called out to him.

"Well?" she demanded. "I have my ass and pussy on full display and ready for you to give them some attention. Or do I have to call the stripper and get what I need from him?" she taunted. Again, she knew that she was being a bit cruel, but at the same time she wanted him to know that like everything else in her life, she took her sexual pleasure seriously, even to the point of being dominant, despite being in a submissive posture. A man had full advantage when a woman was in this position, and she was careful about that in her past sexual experiences, though the trust involved was something that could be earned. Booth had long ago earned the kind of trust she was more than willing to give him. She heard a growl come from Booth and watched, with mounting arousal, as he moved forward and gripped her ass in both hands. She moaned in pleasure. This was the first time he had touched her in an intimate fashion without clothing as a serious barrier. His hands felt wonderful.

"The stripper can find some other woman to play with," Booth said firmly, a tone of aggression in his voice. He made damn sure to use the word woman as he was pretty certain he would get a lecture about the significant difference between a woman and a girl, especially as it relates to human sexuality. He was _**so**_ not going down that road. He was called a pervert more than often enough by his priest. He didn't need to be called one in Squint Terms by the Chief Squint herself. That would definitely kill the mood.

Bones felt Booth use his hands to explore a bit, and she pushed back when his thumbs slid down the crack of her ass. Normally she was not terribly keen on a man doing much more than squeezing and massaging her ass cheeks, as she was concerned about the trust factor, but she also couldn't deny she enjoyed, under the right circumstances and with the right guy, some anal play, and on occasion anal sex. It had been some time since she'd done that with a guy, but she wanted to with Booth. It was a way of showing him her trust in him, as well as showing him that she was expecting their sex life to be as adventurous as she had enjoyed in the past. She moaned when when she felt one thumb on that puckered opening. Light pressure, nothing more, but she was enjoying it.

"Yes," she said in a husky, breathy voice.

Booth was trying hard not to get too excited right then. He'd fantasized about this before, but the idea of a woman wanting him to play with her ass like this was something he'd relegated to dreamland. Of course Bones being Bones, with all her talk about sex and how she enjoyed a more uninhibited sexual encounter, he shouldn't be too surprised that this would be something she wanted. He let his fingers wander lower and he found that she was already very wet. He knew some was from the stripper earlier, but he was not going to think of that when he knew that a significant part was from the little show she'd demanded from him when she got here.

"You like that?" he asked, making his tone a bit on the husky, teasing side.

"Yes," she groaned. She shifted her ass seductively as she enjoyed what his hands were doing. "It's been too long," she told him.

"How long?" he asked. He was trying to show her he was not a prude. He wasn't, but he could see how she'd developed that view. He simply believed in a bit of privacy and respect.

Bones' breathing was ragged as she processed the fact that she was so incredibly turned on so quickly. "Not since Sully," she told him, knowing that he knew she'd had sexual partners for a while after Sully, but not in the last twelve months. Those sexual partners had been one night stands to deal with her inner pain after Sully left and the reality of Zack leaving to go to the Middle East that summer. Her last sex partner had been a couple of weeks before the Gormagon case had come their way.

Booth felt his pride swell somewhat, as that was as much of a declaration of extreme trust that he could reasonably expect. He knew she'd had a number of casual one night stands from the time Sully left her until a couple of weeks before Zack got back from the Middle East, so her enjoyment of anal play was obviously limited to those who had earned her trust. Unfortunately those few bastards before him that had earned it had thrown it away and left her, Sully included, which told him that his former friend, while professing to care, only was in it for a good piece of ass. It was all the more galling that the guy would think that Bones would leave and give up her lifes work for a year to sail away with him. He made a mental note to beat the shit out of Sully if he ever came around again for any reason.

Bones was too wrapped up in the pleasure of what his hands were doing to notice Booth moving around behind her. She noticed it, though, when she suddenly felt his tongue drag through her sodden pussy, and lap at her clit. She bucked back at him trying to press herself more firmly against his talented lips and tongue. Now was the time she would love to be on her back and directing him with her hands woven through his hair. Instead he was in control for the moment. After her tirade when she got here, he deserved this moment of seeming victory.

"Don't stop!" she urged as he picked up the pace. She ground her hips back, enjoying every second of it. She was getting to the point where she was wanting to scream at him to do all manner of things to her so she could have an orgasm. She groaned loudly as she felt him slip one finger inside of her, and then a second as he continued going down on her. Her breathing almost a panting sound, she was almost there, when suddenly he was gone. "Dammit! Get back there and finish what you started," she snarled almost angrily. She didn't continue to complain, though, she she felt a sudden intrusion into her as he thrust his cock into her pussy in one long thrust. She let out a scream of combined pleasure and pain at the unexpected penetration. After all it had been over a year since she'd last been with a man and it was not often that she used anything other than her fingers for solo relief, thus she knew she was tighter than normal, normal being pretty tight if her previous lovers were anything to go by.

"Oh my God you're so fucking tight!" Booth said as he steadied himself, waiting for her to adjust. When she wriggled her hips he began to thrust in and out of her, his hands grasping her hips.

"Harder!" she commanded, now reveling in the sheer pleasure of his having filled her completely. "Faster!"

Both of them were enjoying this a great deal. For both of them the long time of going without was unusual, and it made this more passionate and impacting than normal, but no less enjoyable by any means. Bones was matching him stroke for stroke as he pounded in and out of her rapidly. She'd always known he would be good, and he was proving it wonderfully. As for Booth, he was still in somewhat of a shock that this was actually happening. He'd still been smarting from their time in London having to watch that shit Ian, may he rest in peace, work her for all he was worth trying for a one night stand. He knew Bones was upset with him, and that this night wouldn't eliminate that, but he was sure that this night would allow them to move forward on the same page, finally. If he could keep up, that is.

Bones knew he was close, and so was she. She began to clench her inner muscles tightly, trying to coax him to orgasm in time with her. She moved herself in time with him she felt it coming and let loose with a piercing scream of his name just as she felt him lengthen and swell, shooting deep inside of her as he shouted her name. She felt severe disappointment when he slipped from her and practically fell to the floor. She slid down next to him and kissed him fiercely, not caring about the mess that they were making from the results of their activities.

"You ready for more, Booth?" she asked wickedly, standing up and looking down on him.

"Huh?" he asked, not quite sure he was hearing right. Not that he minded the sentiment, but didn't they deserve a bit of recovery time?

"I am far from through with you tonight, Booth," she purred. She knelt down and grasped his now flaccid cock, which began to come to life once more. She stroked him lightly, ignoring their combined fluids on him, and now her hand. "We're just getting started."

"Give me strength," he prayed silently as he watched her walk down the hall to his bathroom, turning to crook a finger towards him with a "come hither" expression on her face. This was going to be a long night. But a very welcome one. He got up and followed her.

_A/N: I have decided to lengthen this one so the sex scene is now expanded into three or four segments. This is the second one. I am trying to work on making them ponder their emotions and also work out their issues internally and also with each other, so their will be the mental thought process, as well as some conversation as we go along, as well as the hot sex. At least I hope it's hot in everyone's opinion. I plan on posting chapter two of _An End Of Celibacy_ tomorrow. Gregg._


End file.
